


nct oneshots!

by alovelyvixen



Series: NCT Queer Month (2k19) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Comeplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cumplay, Dancer Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Gentle Kissing, Hybrids, Idk their ship name, In a way, JaeYong - Freeform, JohnJae - Freeform, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Language Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, NCT 2018, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Shy Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Smut, Snow, Sweet Seo Youngho | Johnny, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Voyeurism, WINKUN, Winter, dowoo, fluffy but still smutty, hyuckil, i will be adding tags as i add chapters, idk how to describe it, johnten, jungwin?, markhyuck, okay maybe a teeny bit of plot angst, or as i spell it, power bottom winwin, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: welcome to my book of nct oneshots :)they will range from fluff to smut, and span across the entirety of the nct members. and NO, there will NOT be any dreamie smut. >:(enjoy!





	1. and if you break this lil' heart, it'd be an honor

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungwoo calls up doyoung to satisfy his carnal cravings, and gets a little impatient. {smut}

Doyoung held onto his waist, containing himself the best he could on their way to his car. Jungwoo was clinging onto him and kissing his neck in a successful attempt to seduce him. Sometimes they went hours, to days, to weeks without seeing each other. Needless to say, he got horny on a normal basis. Doyoung should have known what he was walking into when Jungwoo texted him, asking him what time he got out of his class and how long he had after two weeks of them not physically seeing each other.

 

 

“I cannot wait, Doie, your car is so far,” Jungwoo roughly pushed him into the wall of some building, in a corner where a camera surveyed everywhere but under it. He dropped to his knees and massaged his cock through his pants without hesitation. “I haven’t been stretched out good in a while, not like how you stretch me out.”

 

 

There was some fascination with his cock. Recalling one of the first times that he had sucked him off, he just loved having it shoved in one of the two main orifices of his body, preferably his mouth. He loved how thick he was, and how he was the perfect length, and the feeling of having his mouth stuffed; A lot of proclamations that just made Doyoung extra hard.

 

 

Jungwoo pulled his pants and boxers down until they hit his knees, and took Doyoung into his hand. His strokes contained no trace of hesitance or restraint.

 

 

“Didn’t you miss me? Think about me?” Such an innocent face and innocent eyes. “I missed you,” He closed his eyes and mouthed the base of his length while he used his fingers to edge the tip. To be quite honest, he wasn’t sure if he was talking about him, or his cock.

 

 

Doyoung knew that barely anyone took this route to get to the parking lot, and that was the point. Still, he looked around to make sure nobody was within their proximity. He was having a bit of a hard time focusing. Jungwoo had quite some skills, specializing in pleasing him in particular.

 

 

The both of them met at a party, where Jungwoo had approached a considerably drunk Doyoung and grinded on him until he came in his pants, and left his number with him. Why had he approached him so abruptly? Who knows.

 

 

Jungwoo used the pads of his fingers to massage his balls as he took the head into his mouth and relished the feeling. His tongue slid over the head while his lips mouthed like they hadn’t seen any action in months. Admittedly, it was one of Doyoung’s favourite things, how his nice lips stretched over the girth of his cock perfectly. He was still quite impatient, and took him into his mouth all at once. This triggered his fleeting gag reflex.

 

 

The older was alarmed and pulled him off.

 

 

“Take your time, Woo.” Though, his appearance would say otherwise. His flushed cheeks, his hooded eyes, his shaky and raspy voice.. Not to mention the throbbing cock inside Jungwoo’s mouth.

 

 

“Come on, you know I can take it all,” He shifted his body weight to give himself leverage as he took him back in between his lips and moved up and down, fucking his own throat. Suddenly, he was bracing on Doyoung’s thighs. Hopefully their time apart hadn’t dulled down their stamina, because he was already hard himself.

 

 

Doyoung kept himself pressed to the wall. Every time his hand ran across the rough surface, he remembered where they were. He opened his eyes to look down at the beautiful being sucking the soul out of him. His body must have acted before he had, because Jungwoo made the tiniest noise and looked up at him.

 

 

A devilish look found a way into his wide eyes. Jungwoo slipped a hand in his own pants and encouraged each thrust Doyoung made into his throat. It didn’t take long for Doyoung to fully submit to his carnal fantasy; He held Jungwoo’s hair in one hand and fucked his throat while barely holding in his groans.

 

 

Jungwoo whimpered in pleasure at both his mouth being stuffed full and him jerking himself off in his pants. The pace went faster - how he liked it - which only brought his orgasm rushing at him and hitting him hard.

 

 

Doyoung slowed a bit to let him adjust and hold his twitching body up by holding onto his thighs. He looked all dazed and stuck in his own euphoric state, which was so sexy to him. Once, he convinced him to come over to his apartment and fucked him slow and deep from behind; The look on Jungwoo’s face the entire time is something he still keeps in the spank bank to this day.

 

 

The younger pulled back and stuck out his tongue - small and cute - as an invite for him to come on his face. It was odd how he could always tell when he was close.

 

 

Of course, Doyoung stroked himself until he came all over his tongue, lips, and cheeks.

 

 

Now, what came next was something to truly save for later.

 

 

Jungwoo held onto his cock and used it to smear the come into his lips. As much as he hated the taste, he loved the feel of it. He mouthed up and down the length. It smeared all over his cheek and lips, as well as onto Doyoung’s cock.

 

 

“Woo,” Doyoung shivered at the overstimulation and did little to stop him - after all, it was something he knew Jungwoo would get out of this.

 

 

He looked up at him. “I can’t go back looking like this..” Jungwoo smiled and laughed. “Guess I’ll be late to class,” One more teasing lick was given to his tip. His legs were shaky when he went to stand up. How cute. “I’ll see you later.”

 

 

Doyoung watched him leave - pulling up his hood, mostly likely to hide the fact that his lips were red and he had come all over his face - sighing and shaking his head all the while pulling up his pants and buttoning his pants. He knew he could never have him, and that Jungwoo didn’t want him like that, and it just saddened him every time. Still, he let him get into his pants like the succubus he was.

 

 

Either way, he tolerated it, if it meant seeing his cute face again, and hearing him laugh, and obviously getting to pleasure him. Doyoung found himself attached, even if Jungwoo wasn’t.

 

 

♡


	2. sickeningly sweet like honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bfs johnny and jaehyun fool around a bit, and johnny makes sure that jaehyun gets the long end of the stick. (not in that way) {smut with fluff}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

“Johnny!” Jaehyun ran through the upstairs hallway of his house, stumbling as he tried to get away from him. He couldn’t remember what he had said, but it was something in the nature of calling him a tree. A failed attempt to shut his door resulted in Johnny bursting through and grabbing him.

 

 

“I’m taller than you, which means I’m stronger!”

 

 

While Jaehyun tried to wriggle out of his arms, Johnny backed him into the bed.

 

 

“There’s a plus, you know,” Johnny picked him up by the waist and laid him on his back.

 

 

The younger tensed up for a second out of habit. “What? That I can climb you like a tree?” He already knew all of his cheesy pickup lines by now. Though, every day he would try to come at him with a new one.

 

 

“Where did you hear that one? I really thought I would get away with it.” The closer their lips got, Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered closed. It was no secret that he was scared. Every time they got close, his heart would be faster, and he would tense up. No matter how many times Johnny would reassure him that he wouldn’t try and do anything, since he didn’t want to, he was still scared. Though, it was cute, and he understood. Johnny was forward at times, and Jaehyun was easily riled up. The first time they had cuddled, he curled in on himself and screwed his eyes shut, and it took several minutes to calm him down. Sexual pressure was a lot for him.

 

 

Johnny kissed him softly. He stroked his cheek, smiling into the kiss with each peck. It wasn’t essential to always be so gentle, but he wanted to. Some more encouraging pecks were placed on his neck to help him relax.

 

 

“Johnny, Johnny,” Jaehyun pushed at his shoulders. “I know my parents aren’t home, but I still don’t want to do anything.” His giggles and quickening breath contradicted his words.

 

 

“I’m not trying to do anything. I just wanna.. Kiss your body,” Johnny’s face turned red. “Promise. I won’t try anything. Even then, you can tell me to stop.”

 

 

It was a little suspicious, but Jaehyun loosened his grip on his shoulders. He closed his eyes to let Johnny do as he pleased.. With boundaries.

 

 

Jaehyun continued to giggle at the kisses, holding onto him lightly. Occasionally, he would feel squeezes at his sides and teasing sucks. It made the blood rush to his face, because all he wanted to do was please him.

 

 

“Jae,” Johnny looked up at him, nervous as ever. “Can I.. Kiss more.. Skin?” About two weeks ago, Jaehyun had let him touch his bare body, as a way to show that he trusted him. It was pretty big in their relationship, considering it took a few months for him to initiate PDA.

  


 

He swallowed and bit his lip. “Close the door.”

 

 

Whilst his boyfriend’s back was turned, he quickly pulled off his shirt, leaving him in just his shorts. They were considerably short, too. Jaehyun propped himself up on his elbows.

 

 

“Woah,” Johnny froze in his tracks, with wide eyes. He had only seen him like this while they were swimming. To be honest, it made him a bit nervous that Jaehyun was trusting him so much, suddenly. Maybe it was just teenage hormones, and he was feeling a little frisky.

 

 

“Come on, I’m cold,” Now, it was obvious that he was shy. When he beckoned him over, his hand was shaky.

 

 

The older of the two climbed into his lap. Jaehyun allowed him to settle between his legs comfortably. Again, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. This time, the neck kisses were more tender, and bordering on leaving marks on his neck. It was making his breaths pick up - in something other than fear. One of Johnny’s hands held his side. He could feel his thumb rubbing firmly to assure him that he was okay.

 

 

Jaehyun struggled to hold his eyes open when he felt the soft lips move farther down. “Mm!” His grip tightened. Johnny’s tongue swirled around his nipple and kissed along his chest. It actually felt quite good. Plus, the fact that he was with someone at least a little bit more knowledgeable and sexually experienced made things more interesting.

 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” He ran his fingers through Johnny’s hair, since he had tried to pull away.

 

 

“I really like this. You have a nice body,” Johnny kissed his side. “Am I allowed to give you marks? Places where they’ll be hidden?”

 

 

It was a big request.. Especially since it would linger, and also would be pretty intimate. Not to mention, if anyone ever saw them, he would be toast. Jaehyun let out a breath after thinking about it for a few moments. “Mhm, you can.”

 

 

With his body being so sensitive from not being touched, and him knowing that it was Johnny he was putting his trust into, he smiled. He let his head fall back, suddenly excited. Suddenly, he felt teeth sink gently into the divot between his stomach and his hip. Johnny’s tongue soothed each bite, followed by a suck. It stopped, and he opened his eyes to look down at him.

 

 

“You were making noise, I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Apparently, he had started moaning and whimpering without realizing it.

 

 

“Sorry.. You can keep going.” Jaehyun turned pink and chuckled.

 

 

“You’re really cute,” Johnny moved lower, caressing his thighs and running his lips across the skin. Even though he knew Jaehyun had been working out to try and make his body more solid, but this skin was so soft and - cliche - plush. He bit into it and sucked, enjoying the way it fought the movements of his mouth by bouncing back. Some red teeth marks were left behind, noticeable from the light of his window.

 

 

Upon looking up, he was surprised by what he saw. Very surprised. Jaehyun had been moaning - as he was aware of - but now had tucked one of his hands inside his shorts. It was clear what he was doing, which is what shocked him. Who knows how long he had been doing it.

 

 

Jaehyun looked up and bit his lip. “Is this… Too much?”

 

 

It was funnier, coming from the one who had more boundaries. Maybe he was right, and it was the hormones.

 

 

Johnny grinned, even if it did make him blush like crazy that his boyfriend was pleasuring himself. He resumed his tiny markings. This is when he noticed that his moans were much more genuine, and his thighs were beginning to tense up at times.

 

 

The latter opened his eyes when he felt Johnny’s breath against his lips. “A - Am I making it awkward..? Have I ruined it?” He held him by the shoulder with the arm that wasn’t occupied. They were making eye contact. There was so much love and affection - and still a hint of arousal - with each second that he stared back. Each kiss that was pressed into his cheek and placed meticulously on his lips felt like a spark that was fueling the fire in his core.

 

 

“Not at all,” Johnny whispered into his neck. His voice had become a little deeper with the given situation, and with him trying to speak quietly. “I like it. You’re very cute like this.”

 

 

Jaehyun encouraged the grabs to his thighs and hands on his stomach the closer he got. Normally, he would be embarrassed to be seen in such a situation, because he was quite pliant, but it made it that more blood - rushing for him. He must have turned onto his side or something; Quickly, Johnny’s hands had found their way to massage his bottom gently.

 

 

The skin must be just like that of his thighs, and Johnny liked it.

 

 

It must have struck a nerve, because Jaehyun took in a sharp breath and buried his head in his neck. Johnny tried rubbing his sides, but he dug his nails into his neck. “Sensitive..” He chuckled, embarrassed.

 

 

“I’ve never heard you moan before.. It was really.. Nice,” Great descriptor, Seo. “Do you want me to go downstairs and wait for you to, you know, clean up?” His hand was still in his pants, which he knew was a mess. “I’ll wait.”

 

 

How embarrassing.. Things were really starting to set in now. “Thank you,” He was quiet, barely even making eye contact. Though, he was still blushing far past just his ears, trying to catch his breath, with a shy smile.

 

 

-

 

 

Jaehyun finally came down, rolling over the back of the couch and on top of Johnny. “Thank you.”

 

 

“It was fine, I know you didn’t want me to see anything,” He rubbed his back while they cuddled. There was some show on TV, with cooking. Probably his boyfriend’s newest skill - in - progress. “Just good thing you’re clean, now.”

 

 

“No, Johnny,” His face was bubbly and bright. “Thank you for that. _That_. Let’s do it again sometime. Let’s do more stuff like that.” Jaehyun played with the tips of Johnny’s hair, which was getting a little long. “I wanna do more.”

 

 

Johnny smiled. “Just say the word and I’ll kiss you.”

 

 

“Kiss me where?”

 

 

♡


	3. lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck is sick, and taeil is more than happy to take care of him. {fluff}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

Donghyuck laid in bed, sniffling. He had pulled the comforter back onto his body and curled up. On the TV was Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo. Currently, he was rewatching it whilst he fought off his cold with rest. Lord knows where he had caught it, but it was unfortunate. Days after he had decided to start his trek to college by moving out, he was sniffling and sneezing. Thankfully, he was able to postpone the college signup and tour, and get help moving into his apartment.

 

 

“I thought I told you to cover up with the sheet, not the comforter, Hyuck,” Taeil slowly opened the door, holding a plastic bag. “I only left for fifteen minutes.” He pulled the thick blanket off of him and folded it at the end of the bed.

 

 

The mask covering his face made it hard to see his expression, so Donghyuck returned eye contact with his big, beautiful, brown doe eyes. “I’m cold.”

 

 

“I know you get cold, but we have to bring your temperature down. And you refuse to eat ice cream. Speaking of temperature, I have to take yours again.”

 

 

He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. “Because you want me to eat the kind that doesn’t taste as good.” Donghyuck really wanted Taeil to take off his mask, because.. He just wanted him to. Taeil was gorgeous, and admiring his face could probably cure his sickness.

 

 

Taeil shook his head. “I bought an alternative,” A few treats were pulled out of the bag. “Ice pops. They’re cheap, and they are basically shaved ice. You can eat as many as you want, because they are pretty cheap. Anything for the sake of you getting better.” The thermometer that he had also pulled out of the bag was placed in Donghyuck’s mouth. Upon unpacking his stuff, he found that lots of things were old, such as the hardly working thermometer he discovered. Wouldn’t hurt to replace it.

 

 

Donghyuck pouted while it took his temperature, because of how babied he was right now. It was to get him better faster, but he was supposed to be an adult, moving out into his old place. Here was Taeil - not exactly boyfriend, not exactly just friends - taking care of him.

 

 

“Did you get any rest?” He held his face in his hands. Partly to just coddle him further. The thermometer beeped, and he took it out. 102 degrees. Still lower than the previous day.

 

 

“No.. I feel like my insides are on fire,” His voice was nasally and cute, the entirety of his nose red and irritated. It still had a bit of Tiger Balm on the tip.

 

 

“And that’s what the ice pops are for, Hyuckie,” Taeil peeled off the seal and handed it to him.

 

 

He took it from him, and stuck it in his mouth. Immediately, his body felt a little more at peace, and his muscles relaxed. Earlier, he tried eating ice. All that did was hurt his teeth. This was a happy solution to that madness. “How many did you buy?” He mumbled around the pop.

 

 

“I bought _six_ , because I knew you would like them. They’re pretty big, so it should last you today and tomorrow. And these aren’t meals.”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV.

 

 

“While you’re occupied, let’s take the sheet off of you, too,” Taeil climbed onto the bed and laid next to him, close enough for comfort, but far enough to keep him from heating up. “You need to rest, once you’re done, got it?”

 

 

Again, he rolled his eyes, but laid his head against his shoulders. His legs were tucked close to his body. The show was getting good. Even if he was with Taeil, he wouldn’t want to miss any of it - despite the fact that he was watching it again.

 

 

Bokjoo and Joonhyung were getting closer, and he could actually see their chemistry. “Look, look, they-” Donghyuck pouted. The ending music of the episode was playing, just as it seemed they would kiss. “How long have you been sleeping..” He set the empty ice pop inside the bag and grabbed another one.

 

 

Best take advantage of this moment. The younger let him rest back on the pillows, curling into his side as much as he wanted while covering them with the sheet. For extra measure, he slipped the mask off, down and under his chin.

 

 

“Much better.” Donghyuck grinned proudly.

 

 

-

 

 

Nearly two episodes down the line, he felt his eyelids starting to get heavy, and he began to miss a few seconds of the show at a time. At a boring and ineffective part played out, his eyes began to shut. Just then, Taeil decided to wake up.

 

 

“Hyuck..” He groaned, sitting up. “You didn’t even take your medicine..” It took him several moments to realize that his mask was off, but when he did, he pinched at his cheeks.

 

 

“Stop, stop! I just wanted to see your face,” Donghyuck pouted for the nth time this visit. “I’ll take my medicine if you give me a kiss.”

 

 

Taeil pulled the medicine out of the bag and measured it out. “If you get me sick, I will be so mad at you, Lee Donghyuck, because some of us have to function in the real world, as fully functioning adults.” He held his chin and gave him a prolonged peck before handing him his medicine.

 

 

“Hey!” It was hard to tell what part of his face was blushing, and what was red from his cold. The way that he nonchalantly acknowledged the feelings they had for one another is what really sealed the deal for him. “Thank you,” Donghyuck mumbled as he took the medicine.

 

 

“I’m going now, before I catch more germs than I can afford.”

 

 

The latter stood up and grabbed his hand. “Goodbye.” His eyes were wide, and he was feeling much bolder now that he was satisfied and not feeling like his insides were an inferno. He wrapped his arms around his torso and laid his head on his shoulder. They were around the same height, which made things sweeter.

 

 

“Goodbye, Hyuckie, take care of yourself while I’m gone, okay?” Taeil rubbed his back and kissed his head. “My phone is always on if you need me.”

 

 

Donghyuck retreated back to his bed, where he listened to him leave, before pulling out his phone to text him an unnecessarily long series of heart - themed emojis.

 

 

♡


	4. flurries of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's snowing at the college dorms, and ten can't help but pull johnny out of his dorm to frolic and play. (inspired by the johntography from when it was snowing at the nct/wayv dorms, and johnny took pictures of ten) {fluff}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

Ten was lying in his dorm, tired after having been at practice all Saturday morning. Their winter dance showcase was coming up. It was crucial that he polish everything to make his presence look as best as he could. Though, he still had a class later on. This left only a couple of hours for him to relax and do whatever he pleased. He had been asleep for about thirty minutes before waking up.

 

 

He dragged himself to the living area to pull his schoolwork together, since it was currently spread all across the coffee table. The light from the window he had left open blinded him as soon as he entered the room. Why did it seem like the world had turned white?

 

 

Almost never did any type of weather hit the dorms, so it was a shock to see snow falling, piling up on his window. “Woah!” Ten was suddenly as awake as ever.

 

 

His first instinct was to pull on his shoes and bolt down the hall and up the stairs. It was freezing, but he could hardly feel anything but excitement. A few snowflakes had fallen onto his shirt and were melting by the time he knocked on the door.

 

 

“It’s too early for this, Ten, what do you want,” Johnny groaned and rubbed his eyes.

 

 

“Come on!” He pulled him out into the hallway.

 

 

“Ten!” At least one of them was able to feel the temperature. “Jesus christ, you are going to get yourself sick.” Johnny brought him into his dorm and handed him his denim jacket. “Put it on, before you freeze to death.” He put on one of his sweaters that had been shoved into the same closet.

 

 

“It’s snowing, it never snows around here, can you believe it? Come on!” Ten quickly put it on before he ran out of the dorm, down the stairs.

 

 

He was correct in that. Johnny grabbed his camera off of the couch, where he had been editing, then proceeded to run down with him.

 

 

Ten spun around and let the snow fall all over him. It was falling like feathers, and fast. With just five minutes of them being outdoors, he was covered in snowflakes, melting in the jacket, sprinkling in his hair.

 

 

This was his favourite Ten, the one that was happy and almost childishly animated with joy. As much as he admired him, this was the best. Johnny took pictures of the snow falling, amongst the trees and through the sky, before he heard Ten giggling some more. It was melting in his hands from his body heat. At least his mind was at ease knowing that he was warm.

 

 

The camera was pointed in his direction. “Johnny, I don’t even look good right now,” He turned away.

 

 

“You look perfectly fine, Ten, I can verify that.” Maybe it was just his crush. The fact that Ten always looked perfect to him, and that happiness looked the best on him. His jacket was so oversized on his tiny body, and gave him the slightest tinge of boyfriend vibes. Johnny lowered his camera and grinned at him.

 

 

“It’s so nice being outside. I like this weather,” He leaned against one of the guide rails, grinning.

 

 

Once again, he raised the camera for him and snapped one. Just for safekeeping.

 

 

“My hands are kind of freezing, though,” Ten sighed. “Let’s go back to my dorm.. I kind of haven’t eaten any real food today. Just a breakfast protein shake.”

 

 

Whilst Johnny reprimanded him, he held his hand back over to his dorm. It made his heart flutter, of course. It was good for him that this was simply how they acted. Ten would never know that it satisfied his desire to call Ten his own.

 

 

“Make some hot chocolate,” Johnny followed him into the kitchen.

 

 

“Hello? Why don’t you just sit in the living room?”

 

 

“If there was anywhere to sit.”

 

 

Ten grumbled and went to the cupboard to get said consumable. Whilst the coffee pot, set with hot chocolate, pumped out their drinks. It was one thing that he had put a generous amount of money into, since he used it so much. It was the one thing that got him through the day.

 

 

Johnny watched him peruse the kitchen, simply admiring his mannerisms. The shift from the freezing cold outside to the considerably warm inside had made his cheeks and nose turn pink, as well as his fingertips. His body was warm, though, judging by how he was moving around with ease. He kept on licking his lips because of the cold making them slightly chapped. Most of all, his eyes were bright with happiness.

 

 

“I’ll clean up my mess,” Ten grimaced at him playfully, poking his chest as he left to resume his cleaning.

 

 

Who knows how long he had this crush, nor when it developed. It seemed as though one morning he had woken up and suddenly found himself pining after his best friend. Another mystery: When would he tell him? Months had passed, yet no signs of him attempting to reveal it. Johnny knew Ten wouldn’t react horribly, but he was still uncertain.

 

 

“Bring them into here! With marshmallows!” Ten snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

 

He laughed when he entered, with the bag of marshmallows hanging from his mouth, and the two mugs in his hands. “Why didn’t you just hold them? Now you just look funny.”

 

 

Johnny set down the mugs and tossed the marshmallows at him. “Mhm, sure. You’re welcome. What are you even doing awake so early on a Saturday? You’re all dressed, too.”

 

 

Ten opened the bag and popped some into both mugs. “I was on campus, practicing for the showcase. I’m really excited, but I’m also nervous. Everything has to be perfect, I want it to be. It’s the first showcase I’m actually letting family and friends know about. They’ve seen me dance, but not on stage, where I really have a presence.” He lifted the mug and took a sip.

 

 

“You’re worrying for nothing. You’re being so ridiculous, but I get that you’re nervous. I know that you’ll do great.”

 

 

It warmed Ten’s heart to hear that from such a dear friend. The younger smiled giddily and laid his head against Johnny’s shoulder. Perhaps the best time to tell him would be at the showcase, with a bunch of flowers and a front row seat.

 

 

♡


	5. what is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck is new, and all of mark's friends - mark included - have fallen in love at first sight. {fluff}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

“Give it back! The teacher is coming,” Renjun scrambled for his paper that Jeno was copying off of. “Jeno!”

 

 

Jisung scooted away so that the teacher wouldn’t suspect him. As most of them in the classroom could predict, they were caught, and Jeno was given a detention. It wasn’t rare, but then again, they weren’t a bad group of kids.

 

 

Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung, and Chenle had one class together, but they stuck around each other at all times. They became best friends the second the teacher placed their tables remotely close to one another’s.

 

 

“Now that Jeno is done with his homework,” She placed it on her desk, receiving a huff of ‘ _unfair_ ’ from him, “Everyone say hello to our new student, he transferred from the next district over.”

 

 

The class turned to a desk in the front of the room. How hadn’t any of them noticed someone new before.. Especially.. Him.

 

 

“Hi, I’m Donghyuck,” He smiled and waved from his seat.

 

 

It seemed like their friend group entered a friendly competition the second they set eyes on him. Him, with beautiful wavy red hair and tanned, clear skin, with a cute face and a bright smile to top it all off. He was so tiny, too.

 

 

“Hello, Lee Jeno?” The teacher dropped a textbook on his desk and he jumped. “Hopefully he can learn from you not to cheat. Pass out the textbooks.”

 

 

Jeno was already embarrassed in front of this gorgeous new student. Though, while handing out the books as he was told, he stopped by his desk to chat him up a little bit.

 

 

“I’m Jeno, you can ask for any help if you need it. I’m always open to help-” He took in a deep breath as someone knocked out his back knee. It was Renjun, grinning at Donghyuck.

 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Renjun said sweetly, before changing his demeanor towards Jeno. “You didn’t give me a book, idiot, you just skipped over me and rushed here.” Not that he didn’t deserve it. Donghyuck was impossible to miss, not to mention he didn’t deserve it.

 

 

Donghyuck laughed and it caught the attention of some of the class. Despite being young, and not matured, he had beautiful laugh. It didn’t break or falter or sound odd like most did at their age. He was such a beautiful person to them, and with all of them being cool with the concept of exploring their options for a significant other, Donghyuck was game.

 

 

“Jeno! We don’t have all day,” The teacher scolded him.

 

 

Jeno scoffed at Renjun, pushing a book into his arms before passing the rest out. They wouldn’t be able to talk in class at all, so he would have to approach him after. As if the six of them didn’t already have a clue as to what was going on in this class this week, Donghyuck proved to be distracting as he sat there, trying to listen. Moments when he began to doze off made them coo silently to themselves. Watching his eyelashes flutter over his cheeks, and his head fall forward, only to bounce back up and repeat the process a little while later.

 

 

They all found him so endearing and quite charming. Even in his simple outfit of a tasteful hawaiian shirt and some jeans, he was extremely handsome.

 

 

At the end of class, they realized that all of them were trying to go after Donghyuck for a small chat. The competition began. Seconds later, it was extinguished when he walked up to Jaemin and smiled.

 

 

“I have the same class as you, next, and I wanted to know if you would walk me there,” Donghyuck said politely.

 

 

The other five turned away. They would have their chance at lunch, most likely.

 

 

“Of course,” Jaemin collected his stuff and left his friends behind. Normally, they all walked in a group and would split up as they reached their respective classes, but he had something he felt was much more worth his time, at the moment.

 

 

+++

 

 

Two classes later, Mark was still thinking about the boy. He walked into class and sat down. This was his favorite class, music. It wasn’t quite like band, with all the complications such as going to competitions and paying for an instrument, and all that. They simply used the instruments they could bring in or the ones the school provided. It, in a nutshell, was an hour of musical free - for - all.

 

 

Mark was talking with the teacher while he strummed his guitar, about writing music. He had never tried it before, but he was beaming with inspiration lately.

 

 

The classroom door opened, and he strummed a sour note. He was looking into the face of the beautiful boy from two class periods ago.

 

 

“I apologize for being late,” He had rushed over to the teacher and sighed. “I wasn’t sure where to go, and my friend has to go to class before he could help me. I found it, though. What are we doing?”

 

 

“Well.. I hope you like music. We’re just making music. We learn all the basics every Friday, but other than that, it’s just creativity,” The teacher shrugged. “Everyone! Be quiet.” The class’ attention turned toward them. “This is our new student, that I was referring to. His name is Donghyuck.”

 

 

Mark turned to Donghyuck. Still as beautiful as before.

 

 

This was his favourite class, so he could really show off. Donghyuck had walked over to them and sighed. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t play any instruments, really, I don’t think I’m inclined to it.”

 

 

Teacher thought. There was normally a place for everyone that walked in here, even if it was something as simple as chimes. “Have you ever tried to sing? We don’t have any singers in here. Mark can play the guitar while you sing.”

 

 

He perked up at the mention of his name. “What do I do?”

 

 

“Can you play ‘Love Yourself’? By Justin Bieber?” Donghyuck cleared his throat.

 

 

Mark took in a deep breath, yet effortlessly began playing the chords. It was part of his project last semester. To him, his voice was already a pleasure to listen to when he spoke. Simply the way he asked was beautiful. His voice would fit ‘Beautiful’ by Bazzi quite well.

 

 

For the first time in a long time, he fumbled on one of the chords. The teacher noticed, obviously, but Donghyuck didn’t.

 

 

When he started singing, he was having an even harder time. His voice flowed beautifully over the words and wrapped around the notes angelically. Possibly enough, his voice was perfectly matching to his drop dead gorgeous looks.

 

 

“Ahh- Ack,” Donghyuck tripped over his words and stopped singing. “That’s it, no more singing. I’m done.” Not only had he messed up, but the whole class was listening in now. “I almost never sing, so that was rough.”

 

 

“You’ll be the first singer in our class. Not to put you on the spot or anything,” The teacher turned at the students. “Get back to whatever you were doing, I mark you for participation.”

 

 

“You’re so good at guitar!”

 

 

Mark was startled at his exclamation. “Thank you, I messed up a lot though. I’m sorry.”

 

 

“No, I like it, and it sounded good,” He took a seat next to him, on another chair. “I actually liked singing along with you.”

 

 

His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed. “Thanks.. I.. Uh..”

 

 

“You’re weird, too. Stop it,” Donghyuck shoved him lightly. “What’s you- Oh, Mark.” He took in a deep breath. “I’d like it if you gave me your number. You seem really cool. And you’re talented.. I want to learn guitar, too.”

 

 

“Definitely!” A spark started a fire in him, now that he had a mutual interest. There wasn’t a need to be awkward anymore.

 

 

-

 

 

“Donghyuck-”

 

 

“Mark-”

 

 

They both were the last ones in class, waiting for each other.

 

 

“Oh.. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to lunch with me. I don’t know anyone, and I wanted to see if I could have company.. Or tag along.” Donghyuck smiled, slightly blushing in embarrassment. There were stars in his eyes as he looked at Mark, though.

 

 

“I sit with some friends, but you can join us. There’s only six of us.”

 

 

“That sounds like a lot.. But I can deal with it.”

 

 

Mark smiled. Boy, would they be jealous, that he had gotten to him before all of them. And, it seemed like they had a bit of chemistry. “Let’s get going. I have to make sure that nobody takes the empty seat. Or at least not Renjun’s backpack.” He rested his hand on Donghyuck’s lower back, giddy. Boy, would they be jealous.

 

 

♡


	6. body lotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winwin's a dancer, and once he's in yuta's lap, he doesn't know how to act. {smut}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

WinWin stepped out of his dressing room, pulling at the ugly choker that one of the other dancers suggested he wear. It was his thing to give jewelry - cheap, mostly fake - jewelry to someone he wanted to give a free dance to, but he wanted to get rid of it more than anything right now. He was already mapping out his path, and looking at the people who were watching him walk past the other dancers and steal touches that simply grazed their skin.

 

 

Though he wasn’t the best dancer in the club, he was the favourite. Majoring in dance in college definitely helped the smoothness of his movements, and making him more seductive than others. The owner noticed this. While everyone had their little areas scattered across the catwalk, he had his own stage at the end where he was on full display.

 

 

He caught a glimmer of the pole reflecting in his eyes, making them sparkle. His fingers trailed down the pole as he let those watching - many, many people - take in how great he looked.

 

 

His red hoodie was cropped, but anyone could look up and see inside. On top of his torn shorts were black leather thigh garters, he believed they were called, that matched his shoes. They made the trip ones’ eyes would take down his body just a little bit longer.

 

 

Finally he wrapped his leg around the pole and let it glide against his knee as he looked around the immediate group by his stage.

 

 

There was nobody catching his eye at first, until he went to turn around and shake his ass a bit. Some stranger at another dancer’s pole got eye contact with him. It was basically betrayal to steal away another dancer’s client, but he was the favourite.

 

 

WinWin watched him with another dancer - sluttier, newer - that grinded in his lap and begged for his attention in so many ways.

 

 

His trip to the other area was ended by someone calling for him to turn and look at him. It was about a thirty year old man, not bad looking, beckoning him forward with a twenty. In a way that would make everyone crane their necks for a good view, he slithered down onto his hands and knees and went to grab it. Before he could, it was between the stranger’s teeth. Men here would do anything to steal his affection. He leaned forward and took it with his own teeth before stuffing it in his pocket before grinding and slithering sensually about on the stage.

 

 

It was only so long until he had them - and, their wallets - riled up enough, and removed his hoodie. All of his spectators begged for it, begged him to give it to them, but he did wear it on a daily basis.

 

 

The dancer swung up to the top of the pole and let it hang, before wrapping his legs around it and lowering himself, so he was upside down.

 

 

By the time he was now on full display, he recognized the stranger in front of him, even like this. Guess his little act had enticed him over here. He licked his lips and popped open the button on his shorts. This was /not/ a nude club, but he sure could push the limits as far as he could.

 

 

The stranger was quite handsome, and he was already taking off the ugly choker and holding it out for him to take.

 

 

Most of the regulars knew what that meant, and were jealous, but the man who held it now, did not. WinWin smiled and skillfully removed himself from the pole to do some proper dancing. He could feel the eyes burning into the various body parts he flaunted. The stranger stuck a fifty nervously in one of hs garters, and let his hand linger.

 

 

Eventually, the owner made him leave the stage because he was hogging all of the customers. He spent a while overhearing conversations as he acted as the public lap cat. As long as he wasn’t manhandled, he was fine with it.

 

 

Once everyone seemed to be content, he immediately went for the stranger, who was now munching on some snack he had gotten from the bar.

 

 

“I believe you have my choker,” He rubbed his arm, startling him.

 

 

His face turned pale and he nodded. “Yeah- it’s in my pocket- here-”

 

 

WinWin let a hand slip under the collar of his shirt. “I’ll take it after I’m done with you.” He licked his lips and held this gorgeous man’s hand. 

 

 

With many stutters and noises that couldn’t be comprehended as words, he took the offer and let WinWin drag him into his private room. Most of the time, his choices were men who were willing to pay, even for a free dance, if it meant so much as an extra few minutes or extra fanservice.

 

 

“What’s your name, huh?” He pushed him onto the cheap bed that looked expensive - just like the entire room - and backed away slightly.

 

 

“Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta.”

 

 

“Yuta, I want to give you a dance,” He feigned feeling around his pocket for the choker to feel the bulge of his pants. Fuller than most young guys that came around looking to get lucky with him.

 

 

“I don’t have a lot of money on me, to pay you a lot,” Yuta fumbled for the choker and laid it next to him.

 

 

WinWin stepped closer, which for some reason made him move farther back on the bed. “There’s your payment.” He pounced on top of him. For extra measure, so he could see better, he propped a pillow under Yuta’s head.

 

 

Speaking of, he was holding his breath and had his hands flat against the bed.

 

 

“Don’t be so respectful, you can touch me a little bit. Only a little bit,” Trusting strangers was a dangerous game. He rocked his hips against Yuta’s with a grin.

 

 

Yuta furrowed his eyebrows, not in confusion, not in anger, but in restraint. His hands rested on his hips, fingers slightly looping around the belt loops.

 

 

“Isn’t that better?” WinWin’s hips moved in a U - shape, tauntingly shifting Yuta’s dick around in his pants. He soon began a rhythm of grinding his hips and slowing it down each time he felt him twitch, or heard him make a noise, or saw his eyebrows falter.

 

 

As his way of finishing up a ‘dance’ - it was more of a tease, than a dance - he held Yuta’s chin so they lips were so close, and they were looking straight into each other’s eyes. WinWin parted his lips and let out quiet, short, _ah, ah, ah_  noises that only Yuta could hear.

 

 

Suddenly, Yuta grabbed onto his hips and turned away. He yelped and pushed himself off of him. “What the fuck, I said you could touch me a little bit.”

 

 

Yuta was panting and he turned red. WinWin had an angry look on his face, until it turned to one of amusement.

 

 

“God, nobody has ever done that before,” He teased him about the stain in the front of his jeans. WinWin knew that he was good, but not _that_  good. Some guys even asked to jack off in the same room, or while he danced, or simply sat there looking beautiful, but never creamed themselves while he gave them their dance.

 

 

“I apologize for grabbing you, this wasn’t supposed to happen,” He went to get up but again, the dancer mounted him.

 

 

His eyes shimmered with greed and lust and mischief. “The least you could have done is saved it for later.” WinWin leaned forward to, in short, shove his tongue down his throat. It made his client’s body convulse as if he were coming back to life.

 

 

“My shift is almost over, Yuta, you should stay with me.”

 

 

Yuta might have came back to life, because he was breathing heavier now that he wanted to sleep with him. He nodded.

 

 

“Can you speak? I wanna hear your voice again,” He caressed his cheek.

 

 

“I’ll stay,” It was deeper, even deeper than the noises he made before, and it made WinWin shiver in arousal.

 

 

♡


	7. addicted to being broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungwoo is attached to all the wrong things about doyoung. {angst and smut}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

Jungwoo knocked on the apartment door, smiling from ear to ear.

 

 

“Doyoungie!” He pushed on the doro when he opened it and slid his way in.

 

 

“I told you that you can’t come in,” Doyoung sighed.

 

 

“I wanna go out, together, today.” Jungwoo wrapped his arms around him. “We haven’t gone out in forever, not in a while.” He rested his head on his chest. “You’re not /embarrassed/ of me. I know that. I know you don’t love him, either.”

 

 

“Don’t say that,” Doyoung contradictively ran his hands up his body.

 

 

“You can’t even work up the guts to fuck him like you fuck me, nonetheless tell him that you can’t keep your sweet, sweet feelings to yourself.

 

 

See, Doyoung was torn between two, and the latter of the two was winning the battle. Him and Jungwoo.. They were difficult. Jungwoo was super alluring, and made it feel like he was the only one in the world that craved his presence. Things were so easy around him. It drove Doyoung absolutely crazy.

 

 

He shook his head. “You’re ridiculous, Woo. Where are we going~?”

 

 

Jungwoo knew how to get to him in ways that were.. Manipulative. There, he said it.

 

 

“We can just go out and get some lunch, okay?” His voice remained gentle, filled with so much infatuation, heeded by lust. “My favourite this time. We always get your favourite.” Doyoung held onto his waist. How sweet he was, too. Considerate. Jungwoo always heeded for him.

 

 

A smile spread across his face, with deviance in his eyes. Got him, once again. All it took was buttering him up and reminding him how /special/ Jungwoo was to him to get what he wanted.

 

 

+

 

 

They went out to the cafe, where he sat far too close to Doyoung for anyone’s liking for a family friendly establishment. There was tons of blushing, unseen kisses to skin, some pretty hidden jerking off under the table. Just to get him a little riled up, as per usual. The usual attempt at luring him in for some more mild blowing sex. Perhaps Jungwoo was a little attached, too. Just not at the heart.

 

 

The two of them found themselves at the mall, back somewhere for dinner, and then at the pool of Doyoung’s apartment afterwards, going to skinny dip and have some fun while it was still dark.

 

 

Jungwoo climbed on top of Doyoung to tease him a little bit. It was all in the chase, after all. What kept him coming back was something he used to lace his lust even further into him. He let Doyoung have a bit of his way with him, though. He was lifted up, and sunken back down onto his cock.

 

 

“I didn’t know you were into this,” Despite it being dark, and dimly lit, they were still in the view of anyone. Jungwoo’s idea to skinny dip in the first place. This was something that he craved, and lived for, it was the only reason he was here, but he had some boundaries. Since, you know. Doyoung wasn’t as sexually loyal to him. “You’re not wearing anything, are you?”

 

 

He groaned. “Fuck. I’m clean, Woo, and so is Taeyong,” Some loving strokes were given to his back, unsuccessful in his gestures.

 

 

“If you want me,” Jungwoo climbed off of him to grab his clothes. “How about you meet me in the shower? Wash off some dirt.”

 

 

Doyoung nodded almost immediately. He watched as the vixen of a man sauntered over to his apartment. Sometimes, he questioned it all for him. The fact that he would bend over backwards to make him happy and see him smile doubled on what he did for Taeyong. They went on dates, and talked, but him and Jungwoo were electric.

 

 

It seemed he was too late to join him in the shower, because Jungwoo stood at the mirror, drying his hair. Almost as if he was predicting that he would start rustling around in his drawer, and take a moment to roll on a condom, and even lube himself up to be extra sweet to him. Even going as far to predict when he would try to sneak up on him, one step ahead when he leaned against the counter and arched his back for Doyoung to take him in like a meal.

 

 

“Well?” Jungwoo turned around and saw him idling by with a dropped jaw. “Go ahead.”

 

 

The older of the two wrapped his arms around him and kissed at his neck sweetly whilst he thrust into him, like his life depended on it.

 

 

This was the key to it all. See, it was the heart that really made this worth it. Sex just wasn’t the same when they were only in it for the body. The body was a sweet bonus, but it created a whole new side of pleasure when the lust was elevated. There was passion in the way they had sex, thanks to him. Doyoung was sweet, and vulnerable, and simply wanted him to ‘woo’ him until he fell in love. That’s just it, he wouldn’t. Jungwoo was about two years younger than him. Young, and dumb. Too dumb to know what he could have. Jungwoo was sucking the emotional life out of Doyoung without him even realizing it.

 

 

Jungwoo watched in the mirror as he left tiny, delicate marks on his skin through lidded eyes. It as short lived with the pleasure crashing over him. He was so into the way Doyoung made sure that his thrusts were deep to hit his perfect bundle of nerves every time.

 

 

Doyoung pulled him in for some passionate kissing, which really pushed him over. Jungwoo slumped over the sink and let him have his way with his body - the other never knew, but he really loved the overstimulation he almost always got.

 

 

“I love you,” He groaned when he finally reached his release. It came as a surprise for the both of them. Jungwoo sat up with pleased, but skeptical eyes. The same look was on Doyoung’s face when he finally looked up after pulling out and cleaning himself up. Looks like someone had chosen who he wanted to be with.

 

 

“I’ll see you later, Doyoungie..” Despite the fact that he was the chosen boy, which made leaving a little more awkward, he was still riding high on pleasure from the lovemaking. He gave him a deep kiss - which, almost evolved into round two - and went off to change so he could leave while Doyoung took his shower. Each time he left, he wished he could let his feelings wash down the drain. Especially now.

 

 

~~**♡** ~~


	8. dazzling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny's sweet little puppy hybrid, jaehyun, likes going to the beach on the weekends. {fluff} (dedicated to @jaehyun_jpg on twitter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

Now that it was established that Jaehyun’s favourite place to play was the beach, they were there pretty much 24 hours every weekend. It was leaving Jaehyun with his hair curlier than ever and smelling like salt - along with sand becoming a regular sound in the washer and dryer. Since it had taken a lot for Johnny to convince him to not go immediately in the morning this time, it took a lot for him to convince him to go.

 

 

“We’ve still got so much time in the day, Jae, don’t worry,” He tugged at the blanket he had wrapped himself into. “I already promised you frozen yogurt when we get there.”

 

 

Jaehyun growled non threateningly.

 

 

“Come on~ I know you wanna be there for at least 8 hours, and we can! It still looks nice at night,” They’d never been there late, since they were both tired out by the time the sun started setting.

 

 

Suddenly, the other poked his head out of the blankets. His floppy retriever ears were perked up, and he was looking at him with bright eyes. Johnny could even tell that his tail had started wagging from under the covers. It was his favourite part of him, because they settled perfectly into his hair. Jaehyun wasn’t Jaehyun without his ears. “We’ll walk along the boardwalk? And lay in the sand?”

 

 

“That’s what staying past sunset entails,” Johnny patted down his messy hair. “It’ll be nice. The weather gets great around that time.”

 

 

Jaehyun got up and scurried to the corner of their room to retrieve the beach bag that was pretty much packed by the time Friday came. His smile when he bounded back over the bed to stand in front of him was sweet. Johnny couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his forehead. He hurriedly made his way to put on his shoes before he could catch his red ears.

 

 

-

 

 

Johnny was off getting frozen yogurt while Jaehyun bounded about in the waves as much as he wanted. He hadn’t really known that he had left, but that wasn’t the point. By the time he returned, he was still frolicking in the water as if nobody else was there. The yogurt was set down and he ran in to catch him.

 

 

Out of pure instinct, since he was in Play Mode, Jaehyun barked and ran away from him. He tried getting onto all fours, but tripped. Johnny picked him up from behind and dragged him out of the water.

 

 

“Hey..” The sunset in front of them was beautiful, though, and they would be there for it all. The hybrid was set down on their towel.

 

 

“You’re running out of breath, I don’t want you to get too tired to walk around.” He laid down with him, scratching his stomach. “I also got your cheesecake yogurt, with some mochi on top. Just how you like it.”

 

 

Jaehyun wriggled happily at the scratches and accepted the yogurt without hesitation. It was a nice day. Johnny packed up their stray stuff while he laid down to steady his beating heart. “I can tell you got something different. What did you get?” He stood up so that he could pack up the towel.

 

 

“Well,” A dry one was wrapped around his shoulders, “The normal raspberry, but I got boba pearls on top.” He hooked the bag on his arm, grabbed his yogurt, and they began walking up to the boardwalk. At this moment, Jaehyun just happened to be extra smiley and cute with his damp ears, beachy hair, and frozen yogurt.

 

 

“Wait, hold on,” Johnny reached in the side pocket of the bag and pulled out his phone, pointing it at him. Before he could even open up the camera, Jaehyun was smiling for him. His tail wagged behind him, moving the ends of the towel a bit. It looked pretty candid, and it was.

 

 

“Come on, we have to get around the boardwalk before people start packing up,” The hybrid was pouting and nudging him.

 

 

The urge to say something snarky back was fought off, and they walked down as much boardwalk as they could before getting tired. There were quite a lot of lights strung up that he never noticed before, that complimented the colors of the sunset. More street musicians came out, which really set the mood. Eventually, he started to get more and more aware of Jaehyun tripping over his own feet and walked them back over to the shore, where they sat in the sand.

 

 

Jaehyun leaned against him as the sunset sunk deeper and deeper into the horizon. There were times when the waves would come up to touch his feet, making them tangle into Johnny’s for protection, and slowly move back, only for it to repeat. Even when the waves calmed, he was still curled into his body. Their empty frozen yogurt containers sat next to them - since Jaehyun didn’t want to throw away the nice spoons.

 

 

Johnny was humming some song, drawing circles into his puppy’s stomach with his fingertips. The sky was beginning to go dark, just as he heard little snores from his arms. He must have been really tired, because he never fell asleep when they were at the beach, normally too excited.

 

 

He stuffed the spoons in the bag and - literally - tossed the bowls into a garbage can before lifting up his toweled body and carrying him to the car.

 

 

The towel was exchanged for a blanket that was kept in the backseat for when he was feeling extra tired, or just cold. It was draped over his body, tucked just under his neck, and over his shoulders to assure he was warm. Johnny hopped into the driver’s seat and started up the engine.

 

 

This must have woken him up, because he began to stir by pulling the blanket closer. His ears twitched a little bit in an effort to get his right one to stop itching. Jaehyun rubbed his eyes a little bit. For a moment, he opened his eyes to look at him and smile at him warmly.

 

 

Another beautiful moment. While he fell back into his sleep, Johnny pulled his phone out again and snapped a picture of his sleepy, cuddly puppy.

 

 

“I love you,” Jaehyun giggled very quietly.

 

 

“I love you, too,” A smiley Johnny pet his ears for a few moments before pulling out of the parking space to drive them home.

 

 

♡


	9. romancing neo culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the set of boss, new member jungwoo makes a first attempt at charming sicheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

Jungwoo and his rookie days.. They were okay, but he had his highlights. Some of the best times were when he visited filming locations that were nearby to gain “knowledge” about being an idol. To be quite honest, they didn’t help him at all, and he found the whole concept of it being a learning experience to be ridiculous. But, he found his benefits. Other rookies came with him so that it wasn’t a _complete_  bore, there was catering on - site, and they were treated almost as well as the idols that were being filmed.

 

Speaking of the idols.. Idols, pretty much, were eye candy. He found it amazing that they let them around every single one of the beautiful people that were apart of the company. Sometimes, he forgot that he too, was one of those beautiful people. 

 

His good locations remained; Peek - a - boo, Black Suit, Ko Ko Bop… The like. The thing he liked about Red Velvet the most was how fresh they were, their beautiful, how effortless it was for them to be amazing idols. Seulgi radiated charm, Joy was the image of beauty, Irene completed each song perfectly..! But enough about Red Velvet, because those weren’t even his favourites.

 

Limitless, Cherry Bomb.. He was even around for 7th Sense.

 

Jungwoo / _swooned_ /, as much as he hated the reality of the word, over the group that he was training to be apart of. They had the energy of Red Velvet, times ten. That fresh feeling, the charm, the beauty, the completion that he felt with every move they made.

 

His focus always radiated towards the older members, of course, because of their seasoned behaviour. The younger members were just as talented and exuded that same energy, but there just was something he couldn’t shake off about the older members.

 

Sicheng, Johnny, Taeil, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Ten.. They were truly wonders to him.

 

But, of course, his swooning for the group didn’t stop there.

 

Despite the fact that he wasn’t the only rookie in training, he often avoided them. As time for their debut grew closer, and the locations became more real, he noticed many other trainees. Some, more than others.

 

Whenever he would go to locations, Kun would join him. He stayed soft spoken, and they were the two star trainees that were showcased on the NCT Life program, and on the SMRookies Twitter page. Kun.. Obviously got more attention. Jungwoo soon caught onto that fever, because Kun was much more than just a peaceful soul.

 

A long while back, before debut was taken with a grain of salt, Lucas was very active. All over the SMRookies Twitter page, even the SMRookies Instagram page. Jungwoo was a shadow back then.. But he was Lucas’ shadow.

 

Now, debut time was near.. Every rookie was reared up and excited, but there would only be 3 additional members to NCT. Kun, of course, was already chosen. He’d already debuted, technically, when he was shown as a member in NCT Life, so there would only be 3 additions made. Lucas, being a huge hit all around, sprung into action as soon as he was chosen.

 

Jungwoo..? Prior to this, coming from an outside perspective, didn’t believe he would be debuting anytime soon. He enjoyed attending locations, especially from NCT. He didn’t know that was training to be apart of their ensemble. In fact, Jungwoo, Lucas, and Kun were chosen much longer before they were informed. All this time.. He’d built up this image in his mind, of this glorious group that made his eyes pop out of his head, was now his.

 

He couldn’t wait to start training for comeback.

 

 

-

 

 

NCT U was an absolute blessing.. He got to work with, in his eyes, some of the best NCT members. Doyoung, Taeyong, Sicheng, Jaehyun, and Lucas, who happened to be near the top of his nighttime harem. They all caught his eye, but he was wandering, being a bit of a snitch, when he noticed one member out of everyone.

 

 

He wandered around the locations a lot, and had lots of spare time due to his lack of screen time. Jungwoo rarely had the chance to say the same. But, when he did, he found himself in that situation.

 

 

All members had met and hashed things out prior, especially during training, but he’d never had this brought to his attention. They were outside, at a location where they would be filming approximately half the video - which neither him nor Sicheng would be in, at least not in this half (aside from a single scene where he had a duet with Doyoung).

 

 

Jungwoo brushed his hair back and made his way over to Sicheng, who was currently walking through the single crates. “The producer told me to lend this to you,” He unwrapped himself from his thermal blanket, resting it around his shoulders.

 

 

“Thank you,” He smiled softly, his expression instantly becoming softer once he was warm.

 

 

“Well.. Is this normal for you? Getting to relax for most of the music video filming?” The younger leaned against the crate.

 

 

Sicheng raised his eyebrows slightly. “Hm? Really? I’m sure you were around for the filming of ‘Fire Truck’. That’s an absurd question.”

 

 

His speech was slow and calm, clearly thought through. It was enough to make anyone pay full attention to him. “I was not, but I was for ‘Limitless’ and ‘Cherry Bomb’.”

 

 

“That explains all of it.” Assuming that was his way of saying ‘enough said’, he dropped that. Keep in mind, of course, Sicheng wasn’t fully fluent in Korean yet, but very well versed in it. His attention didn’t stay on him for long when he was watching other filmings, because it continued to dart from member to member.

 

 

“Well, hyung, I believe that’s a good thing, for the fact that you deserve rest. Your hard work does not go unnoticed,” Jungwoo grinned and flickered his gaze to meet the other’s. As much as he still didn’t understand much, enough was taken from that to make him a little flustered.

 

 

Ah, so he had cracked the surface layer. Due to his lack of general expression right away, blank caricature, and language barrier, he found that Sicheng could be harder to become close to.

 

 

Him and Taeil, though, after many bouts and arguments, drew close; Jungwoo knew that it was possible.

 

 

“I could presume that they debuted you, as, perhaps, a visual,” Jungwoo observed him quickly. “Or a dancer. Both equally suit you, of course.”

 

 

After a few moments of the language barrier, he pouted. “What are you trying to please me for? Have I done something to please you as a trigger?” All of the members loved him and praised him, but as for the new members, things were clearly fresh and not yet mulled over.

 

 

“Huh?” Jungwoo’s eyes widened at how alarmed he’d become. “I’ve become accustomed to you.. I think you’re an amazing person, hyung, and I want to express that.” He stood up straight once again.

 

 

Sicheng thought for a couple seconds. “Really? Already?”

 

 

A smile spread across his face. “Already? So you’re aware of your charming good looks and striking personality?” The main goal with him was so catch him off guard, which was when he would really get to him.

 

 

“No- No! You and all the members.. They adore me so.. It’s not that I..” The China native was now openly flustered and stuttering.

 

 

Jungwoo leaned forward and hushed him. “I like that you’re self assured, it adds to your character. You should be self assured, because it’s so clear that you are fitting for the image of the perfect ‘idol’. At least, to my standards.”

 

 

Sicheng pouted, still flustered and now blushing, as if he had something to say back.. But he didn’t. He’d left him _speechless_.

 

 

One of the producers rushed over, gasping at how Jungwoo wasn’t covered in a blanket, how the wind was messing up his hair, how he had a tiny bit of lip stain on his teeth, all before he had to shoot with Doyoung. His image would be slightly blurred by the fire, but nonetheless he still had to look flawless. He shot his lonely counterpart a grin before leaving.

 

 

“Ridiculous producer..” Sicheng mumbled to himself.

 

 

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh im sorry this sucks,, it's literally from december 2018 at like 2am and it is a good concept but i hadn't written in a while so,, yeah,, but it's not horrible so i deemed it postable. it be like that sometimes yknow
> 
> (also ignore the part about red velvet, i dont know what crack i was smoking that i started swooning over red velvet in the middle of an nct fic) (ignore all my red velvet comments i swear i was on something when i wrote this)


	10. bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kun wants to help winwin with his sexual awakening. {smut}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

For the longest time, Sicheng was so innocent. Kun remembers the various times he had caught him in the shower, or in the bathroom, or changing. He would scream at him, _‘Get out!’_ , flustered as ever, as if the two weren’t dating. The both of them knew that it wasn’t because of insecurity, because the younger constantly flaunted his body. Sicheng just said that he lacked the sexual experience.

 

 

_’I don’t want to disappoint you,’_  Kun vividly remembers him saying.

 

 

And he definitely did not, when it got down to it. Kun bothered him for days on end to ask him how he was shy and timid yet he was pretty good considering they had never done anything before. Sicheng was no virgin, but high school was a different time.

 

 

It took Kun searching Sicheng’s laptop when he was asleep, to see his unsuccessfully deleted history of porn, or related videos. Most would find it cringy and gross, and tease - worthy, but he found it endearing. His boyfriend was trying his best. Especially since he knew that Kun had been through his sexual awakening when he was in college. It would have been embarrassing to mess up in front of someone so experienced.

 

 

Kun’s sexual awakening certainly was something. He tried all sorts of things, and told Sicheng about them. A lot of them, he liked, and carried with him into their relationship. With that in mind, the pressure was even greater.

 

 

When it was around New Year’s, Sicheng told him that he wanted to try whatever he had in mind. It plagued his mind to think about the mind - blowing sex he had heard about, but never experienced. Not only that, but it bothered him to think about his own boyfriend having that with other people, but not him. It was on his own terms, but it still upset him.

 

 

For months, they would discuss it. If Sicheng found a certain video that intrigued him, he would send it to Kun. Sometimes when they were alone, it would come up in conversation or amidst the afterglow. Once they were comfortable with it, they discussed it as a full topic, without embarrassment. Kun just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t cross any lines, despite the fact that Sicheng was keeping things discreet; There were still so many things he was not sure he would be able to do.

 

 

Soon after, he approached Kun and proposed that they do it on a Saturday. Next Saturday from then, to be exact.

 

 

+++

 

 

Winwin was having an amazing dream that morning. He was dreaming of the things Kun would do to him, and how good it would feel, and he even knew that he was going to have a wet dream. What he did not expect, though, was waking up and immediately feeling shocks of pleasure in his body.

 

 

His back arched up off the bed, and he let out short, broken moans. It was too early for him to coherently respond. He went to grab Kun, who had slept over for obvious reasons, but it only resulted in the pleasure building up. The still half - asleep one of the two let his body twitch and shiver in ecstasy and let it accompany the tiredness in keeping him defenseless.

 

 

Sicheng desperately searched for Kun when he felt cum start to leave him, because he just /had/ to be here when he experienced this still unknown pleasure.

 

 

Once he was done, he sat up a bit to rub his eyes and calm down, when, from under the covers that concealed his nether region, Kun’s head popped out. His thick comforter had done him dirty, keeping him hidden so well.

 

 

“Good morning,” Kun grinned and kissed his stomach.

 

 

One of the things Kun remembered Sicheng being curious about was sexual activity in the morning, and if it really felt good. They could only do so much in one day, so why not start bright and early?

 

 

“God,” He sighed out, laying back against the pillows. “Good morning, Kun.”

 

 

“You put up quite the fight, you almost crushed my head with those beautiful thighs of yours.” Sicheng jumped as they were squeezed.

 

 

“I’m still tired, and now I’m _exhausted_ ,” His complaints went on. “That was unexpected. You know you’re good at that, and my body is so _sensitive_  right now. I am honestly surprised that I did not wake up earlier.”

 

 

“It was your fault that I woke up to you having a wet dream. You were so close to me, and basically cutting off circulation to my leg because you were grinding on me so hard. _In your sleep._  You should thank me, I had a difficult time getting you to lay flat on your back and keep your legs open so that I could just suck your cock.”

 

 

Sicheng blushed, but still yawned. “Make me breakfast to wake me up. I need energy.”

 

 

Kun emerged from the blankets, still in full pajamas, and kissed his cheek.

 

 

“I’m going to suck, and touch, and kiss, and fuck that energy out of you.” He whispered in his ear.

 

 

♡


	11. peanut gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun thinks he has the dorm to himself, but taeyong beats him to it. {smut}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

Jaehyun had gotten back to the dorm after a long morning, and nobody else was there; Winwin was probably off on his date (finally), Taeyong was at the library studying, Jungwoo was at work, and Doyoung was out shopping. He could have the dorm to himself to do whatever - i.e, jerk off and then watch whatever he wanted while eating whatever he could get away with. It was rare that any of them got this chance.

 

 

He kicked off his shoes and immediately made his way to the kitchen. Not before noticing, though, that Taeyong’s door was very much open and he was very much in there. Well, shit, there goes his plans.

 

 

Maybe not.

 

 

Taeyong had begun talking, presumably after listening to someone. It was almost never that they spoke on the phone, because of how much you could hear without even being in the same room. “Of course, I cleaned up for you. Would you be mad at me if I said I did more?”

 

 

Who knows who he was talking to - probably Doyoung or something - but he rolled his eyes and was about to barge in on his seemingly innocent phone call when he stopped in his tracks.

 

 

“Do you want me to fuck myself first or are we doing punishment?”

 

 

Jaehyun immediately pressed his back against the wall of the hallway and unbuttoned his pants. Taeyong had a fuck buddy? Not surprising. He’d been pining to fuck him for the longest time, so this was as close as he was going to get. Who could blame him for being attracted to someone so sexy? There was some shuffling and rummaging, accompanied by some of Taeyong’s sweetly seductive giggles. He was already palming himself just thinking about what he looked like right now, what he was wearing - what he _wasn’t_ wearing.

 

 

The ‘more’ that he had done seemed pretty obvious at this point, because he heard the creak of the bed with the shift of his body, as well as him moaning quietly. “Mhm, it’s in. Feels thicker than usual, probably because you’ve been so busy.”

 

 

He pulled his dick through the hole in the front of his briefs and started stroking himself. Taeyong had a habit of grabbing at his own legs, maybe this was why. Because he was horny.

 

 

“Fuck- could have really used some extra help..” Taeyong whimpered out.

 

 

_God, yes,_  Jaehyun thought. _I’ll help you out. I’d love to work open that small frame. Probably so tight, and slim._  He tried not to groan, but he couldn’t stop his breathing from picking up. Ever since Taeyong caught him rubbing one off in the shower, he’s never let him live it down. Which, on the bright side, came with a bunch of content for Jaehyun to add to his spank bank.

 

 

“I wish you could just pound me right now, p - please,” The bed creaked louder. There was a faint squelching noise that he could only presume was a dildo plunging in and out of his ass and just destroying him. To Jaehyun’s dismay, he was a little less vocal than some of their other roommates when they satisfied their needs. “Mhm, as deep as you want.”

 

 

He rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock endlessly, fidgeting at how good it felt. _He probably is so good at riding cock. Make him work for it, see how hard he slams that tight little ass up and down on me._  Jaehyun swallowed some dangerously strong moans. The image of such a beauty making a mess of his cock was mind - blowing, to say the least. _Such a good fuck, Yong. I could fuck you into that mattress all day._

 

 

“D - Don’t act so surprised,” Taeyong sounded a bit winded. “You act like.. You didn’t call me earlier for a quickie, and you know I have incredible stamina.”

 

 

Jaehyun wishes he could say he was pleasantly shocked, He could just imagine them together, what with his lack of control. The other would probably edge him and ride him until he himself came, and then would let him fill him up. In a failed attempt to tease, he let it slip that he liked being filled up; And he hadn’t forgotten it.

 

 

“God, I love it when you say my name.” The creaking turned into squeaking. He could only presume that he was bouncing on the dildo to his heart’s content, his bright pink hair cutely following suit and falling over his eyes. Taeyong was so beautiful, and he felt the need to reiterate it every time he saw him, internally. It sounded so wet, he really did open himself up. That was only his dream, to be that deep in him and to stretch him out that good.

 

 

“Fuck, Taeyong,” Jaehyun had triggered one of his own sensitive spots. Despite the fact that he had whispered that, the creaking came to a halt. Well, there goes that. He rushed to stuff his hard, leaking cock back into his briefs and button up his pants.

 

 

“I have to go.. Don’t worry, I’ll call you back if it’s nothing- Don’t worry, you’ll get your fill. Horny bastard.” Taeyong idled a bit. “Bye. Call me later on, don’t calm me when the house is full.”

 

 

Jaehyun decided _fuck it, let’s add a shit ton of content to the spank bank_  and he feigned looking around the rooms for anyone. “Hello- Oh.”

 

 

Taeyong had been completely naked, and slightly damp from what he could only assume was a shower. His pink locks were still a little wet and dripping onto his cheeks. Said cheeks were a pretty pink that complimented his hair. He arched his back to make sure it hit his sweet spot. There was a split second where he could see his hole stretched over the toy, slick with lube and buried inside him. Short lived, unfortunately.

 

 

He panicked and scrambled to un - mount it with the cutest of whimpers before kicking it onto the opposite side of the bed and covering himself with his comforter. “How much of that did you hear?”

 

 

“Hm..” It was obvious that he had heard enough to determine what his gorgeous roommate had been doing, but optional to tell him what exactly. “Enough to know that you were having phone sex. Something about you spending the whole morning doing it.” A whole morning of doing nothing but fucking Taeyong… The thought of it left him a little weak at the knees.

 

 

“Don’t you dare mention this to any of the others, or I’ll cut off your dick and use it like a rabbit’s foot.” Taeyong huffed.

 

 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. What to say, what to say.. It took him a few moments to think of what to respond.

 

 

“Well.. If you ever want the real thing and your little buddy isn’t available.. Let me know.”

 

 

♡


	12. lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng and yuta are two straight guys (until nobody is around). {smut}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

Sicheng kissed behind Yuta’s ear, the only place he could leave his mark behind. His breathing was labored and littered with the moans his lover liked the most. Not much had to be done.. Though, riding him on his friend’s reclining chair contributed to that.

 

 

They - more specifically Sicheng - were house - sitting for Jungwoo. It wasn’t that hard to simply lay around and make sure nobody broke in while Jungwoo went on a date with someone he had met recently. Laying around was boring, and since he had yet again, a few hours to kill, he invited Yuta over. Originally this was supposed to be a shower thing, but someone couldn’t make it past the living room.

 

 

“Yuta..” He shivered at the way his fingers played his skin as if there were buttons that only Yuta could find. Sicheng sat up so that he could move his hips better.

 

 

Looking up, Yuta had the perfect view. Sicheng soft black hair messily bounced over his face, falling away when he tilted his head back. Not forgetting to admire his favourite part about him, he pulled him forward by his shoulder and nibbled on his lip. Those soft, too - beautiful - to - be - real lips.

 

 

Sicheng held Yuta’s face to caress his cheeks in both hands; This was sign that he was about to reach climax. One of the cutest parts about hooking up with him. The other one?..

 

 

The younger put his sweet little dancer hips to further use and worked himself on his lap. It was always Sicheng’s preference to let Yuta come first. After all, it was the least he could do after always asking him to hook up. He responded very well as he held onto his hips. Suddenly, his sweet lover’s eyes searched around.

 

 

“Oh no,” He panted out. “We have to get in the shower. Let’s go.” Sicheng grabbed their clothes and Yuta’s phone, pulling him to the bathroom. “I heard Jungwoo pull up.” The bathroom door was shut. “I’m going to sneak you out.. Through the fire escape.”

 

 

Yuta’s eyes went slightly wide, out of disorientation and in slight fear. “Shall we..? Or..?”

 

 

A smug smile was displayed that made the air grow thicker.

 

 

Before he could speak a beat, he was caressed and the black haired man was kissing his neck once more. The front door opened a couple seconds - probably - later. Yuta reached over and turned on the shower before Jungwoo heard them. Just their luck, he’d brought his date into the house. Good thing the bathroom was a backup plan. Sicheng spread for him against the wall, looking back at him. Curse his love for intimate eye contact.

 

 

“Sicheng! Where are you at?” Jungwoo went around opening doors.  _ Is this a bad neighbourhood, or are you just paranoid?  _ His date made him laugh.

 

 

He braced himself against the wall as Yuta continued, making his insides turn to mush. “I’m taking a shower-” Sicheng said in one breath before moaning under his breath. One look under the door would prove that to be a lie.

 

 

The two outside shuffled around away from the door. Perfect time for Yuta to finish.

 

 

Now he really needed a shower. To his surprise, instead of sneaking them through the tiny hall connected from the bedroom to the bathroom, he was pushed into the shower. Needless to say, Yuta finished  _ him  _ off there.

 

 

“Jesus Christ.. You’re a little to brave today,” He caught his breath and turned off the shower. The other two were in the living room, talking, so he snuck him into Jungwoo’s bedroom. “Okay now, get out. One of these days someone is going to catch us, and my ass is grass.” Sicheng took a towel from the closet, making eyes at him.

 

 

Yuta grinned, slightly damp. “I didn’t have to get you off, but I did. With the risk of getting caught.” He kissed him again. It slowed Sicheng’s movements for a bit.

 

 

“Out,” Sicheng backed up and went searching for clothes. His lover winked as he exited through the second floor fire escape. Probably off to see that one woman who was interested in him. It was sort of a forbidden relationship, but it never turned into anything. It’s not like anyone would approve of it.

 

 

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another thing from the beginning of the year,, please forgive me if it's bad and i'm sorry its short skgeiubagubfg


	13. body lotion - pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winwin takes yuta home. {smut}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

Back out in the club, he was Yuta’s lap cat, though others would steal touches and hand him money from time to time. It just reminded Yuta that he was just a dancer who wanted to sleep with him for a night.

 

 

“Are you coming with me? Or am I coming with you?” WinWin asked him as the club began to empty of dancers.

 

 

“I can come with you.”

 

 

After a long, desperate ride to his apartment, they finally arrived. Yuta was stirring, and almost couldn’t hear him at times when he spoke. The other was cool, and normal, even as they were so close in the elevator up, and entering his apartment, and staring at each other on the way his bedroom.

 

 

“Now you’ve got me all alone. You can touch me, and kiss me, and be inside of me,” WinWin basically moaned into his ear as they stood in the door frame of his bedroom. “Take me, and don’t make me regret letting you fuck me in my own bed.”

 

 

The shy, quiet Yuta left the room, and a new one entered. WinWin made a noise of surprise as he was scooped up and basically thrown onto the bed, getting his mouth assaulted by the other’s.

 

 

His noises turned helpless when his lover began roughly massaging at the front of his shorts. The pressure of his fingers caught on every movement, and he grew hard faster than he wanted. “There’s lube in my drawer and-”

 

 

He would have said there was condoms, too, but Yuta was far past wanting to use a condom. “Undress,” A growl replaced the normally sweet voice.

 

 

WinWin struggled to unbutton and unzip and pull off all of his clothing, while Yuta was already encouraging him by exploring his bare neck. His teeth nibbled at the skin, pulled at it, and his tongue sucked at it and licked over the teeth marks. He undressed with a little more urgency.

 

 

This was all moving so fast, the night was moving so fast, because Yuta was an animal in disguise.

 

 

“Ah- fuck!” WinWin moaned. Before he was able to look back up at him, he had grabbed him by the hip, and pushed two lubed up fingers inside. Delicious, greed - filled moans filled the room as he was opened up by Yuta’s fingers.

 

 

He kept them going at a faster pace, occasionally curling and moving whichever way they wanted. They made him mewl and moan, and tear up in pleasure.

 

 

“Yuta, please! Fuck me or I won’t last,” The younger lover begged.

 

 

There was so much that he still wanted to do, and explore, and make him scream out for him to fuck him, but that was pushing his luck. If he was attentive enough to him back at the club, maybe he would get to do all of that.

 

 

Yuta nestled between his hips and pushed inside him. With ease, of course, but not without remarks from the other.

 

 

“Oh, fuck, I’m so filled up, holy shit,” His filthy mouth went on. “God, this feels so fucking good, you don’t even know.”

 

 

He was just secured around him so beautifully, and warm, and so fucking sexy.

 

 

WinWin was in heaven right now, partly because he rarely ever got an action, partly because Yuta was actually really making him feel on cloud nine. His words were reduced to nothing but swears and even louder noises when he was getting screwed, harder and harder by the second.

 

 

They went on for so long, simply because they were enjoying this so much. It would be a shame if it ended so quickly.

 

 

Yuta’s body was close to WinWin’s when they both came, with both of them moaning loud enough to be heard outside of the apartment, bodies hot enough to sting to the touch, orgasms so good they collapsed together.

 

 

“I’m gonna have to keep you around,” WinWin pushed his hair back and draped his arms over Yuta’s shoulders.

 

 

That was a relief.. Suddenly the Japanese man’s plan didn’t sound so creepy and out of line. He tilted his head up and caught his puffed up, red, throbbing lips for a kiss to seal the deal.

 

 

WinWin nodded and sighed. “I’m definitely keeping you around, Yuta.”

 

 

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this sucks its so rushed,, i'm really upset over 127 right now. in case anyone is unaware, they have been really overworked lately. some pictures just came out of taeyong in his neck brace for the second time, hyuck with what looks like a pain patch on his back, doyoung having chest pains, johnny with a knee wrap, the list goes on. it's really got me fucked up right now so again i apologize if this is bad but my mind is jumbled right now. #LET127REST


	14. tongue twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng desperately wants yuta to fuck him, so he comes up with a plan. {smut}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :) (everything that is italicized is supposed to be said in japanese,, my japanese sucks so just use your imagination skgsrsbhs)

“Come on, really?” Ten groaned and shook his head.

 

 

“I’m  _ serious _ ,” Sicheng groaned, tilting his head back. “That’s all I’ve got.”

 

 

“If he’s being this stubborn, that’s not going to work,” He took another spoonful of ice cream. “Am I allowed to give my two cents?”

 

 

“I’m horny out of my mind, and out of options.”

 

 

“Don’t get too graphic on me, now,” The older sat up. “Yuta is Japanese, right? Pull some anime kinks on him. I’m sure he would take a liking to that.” He chuckled. “Hentai, kawaii, all of that stuff.”

 

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that?” Sicheng didn’t think it was a bad idea, he just had no clue as to where he would start.

 

 

“Lingerie. I’m not helping you with that part.” Despite the fact that they both knew how experience and such that he was in that particular area. “Don’t you know dirty words in Japanese?”

 

 

“Absolutely not. I never needed to. It’s not like I can ask Yuta or anything, he’ll find out.”

 

 

“Listen,” Ten set down the bowl of ice cream to pick up his phone. “Tell me some dirty things you wanna say to him, without getting hard.”

 

 

“Shut the fuck up,” He sighed. “I want him to fuck me, obviously. If I’m wearing lingerie, ask if he likes it. Ask- Wait, if I put him on to this fantasy, won’t he start speaking back to me in Japanese? This is a bad idea.”

 

 

Ten hadn’t thought about that. “Well… I don’t know, just keep acting like you like it, or that it’s turning you on. If all else fails, just be seductive.”

 

 

Sicheng groaned. “Fine. Ask.. What he’s gonna do to me. Throw in some curse words. Please, maybe? What are the honorifics in Japanese? What would I call him?”

 

 

“Onii-Chan.” Ten didn’t look up. “Don’t ask me how I know. Um. ‘ _ I want you to fuck me. Do I look good? What are you gonna do to me? Yes. Fuck.. Please.’  _ I think you should be good up to that point. Anything more and he’ll think that you’re desperate.”

 

 

“That’s because I  _ am _ , Ten.”

 

 

“Whatever.”

 

 

-

 

 

Since he had the key to Yuta’s apartment, he was going to sneak in and surprise him before he got back from work. It was Saturday, so he worked less than the normal 9 to 5. How lucky for him. Sicheng was a little nervous, because his plan had big potential of failing. He rushed into the bedroom to change. The lingerie he decided on was a two piece set. It was pink and semi - transparent with some frill detailing, and strings to tie it together at the hips and behind his back. For his first time being in lingerie, the way it brushed up against his body was  _ very  _ erotic.

 

 

He stuffed his clothes in the bag that the lingerie was previously inside before retreating to the bathroom. As a nice touch to the whole look, he quickly threw some makeup on. Some lip gloss, brown eyeshadow. Blush was supposed to be added, but he was already feeling flustered from the outfit, so that was already there.

 

 

Sicheng stopped to look at himself in the mirror. It was squeezing at his body, and he was looking a little more shapely because of it. Perfect, just as he intended. He laid down on the bed, and almost immediately, he gasped because of how the panties were rubbing against him. In order to adjust, he lay back and shoved a hand inside. Wow.. It was really arousing.

 

  
That’s when Yuta walked in, to him breathing heavy just trying to adjust himself.

 

 

Yuta almost sighed and rolled his eyes. Just his boyfriend trying to seduce him yet again. That is, until he really saw what was going on. His eyes nearly fell out of his head at the sight of him in his little outfit.

 

 

Okay Sicheng, this is what you practiced for. He tried to remember. “Onii-Chan,” The erotic rubbing the fabric was doing didn’t matter, now. “ _ D - Do you.. Like it?” _

 

 

His heart almost stopped. “Holy fuck,” Yuta dropped his bag. Sicheng spread and bent his legs to expose himself further. The fabric was leaving little to the imagination, but still blurred what he was dying to see.

 

 

Before Yuta could ask for a show, he was giving it to him. He sat up on his knees and adjusted the top excitedly. Next, to further increase the amount of lust filling the room, he turned around, the cliche ‘face down ass up’. His hips wiggled to just show off how juicy the panties were making him look. The thoughts were just raging in his head, he could tell. “ _ What are you g - gonna do to me?” _

 

 

He didn’t expect his Japanese to be perfect, considering he was Chinese, but he was really selling the fantasy.

 

 

“Onii-Chan~” Sicheng called from the bed.

 

 

The last thing he expected was for Yuta to leave the room. “Ah, fuck,” He groaned and sat up, tossing his legs over the edge of the bed. This was the worst idea. Who knew if he was into this kind of thing? What if this was coming off as unnecessarily assuming of him? Ten was always the worst at these kind of plans, why did he listen? Embarrassed out of his mind and frankly, way hornier than he should be, he went to the corner of the room to retrieve his clothes.

 

 

While he was bent down, he was suddenly pulled backwards with a strong arm wrapped around his midsection and one shoved inside his panties. The sudden contact made him gasp for breath. Yuta pulled him back so that he could feel that he had no shirt on.

 

 

“Say it again.”

 

 

♡


	15. tongue twister pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to ten, sicheng finally gets yuta to fuck him. {smut}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :) (reminder that everything in italics is supposed to be japanese)

Sicheng bit his lip. “Onii-Chan,  _ please _ ,” He was struggling to commit to either grinding up into his hand or back into him to advance things. Yuta was definitely horny out of his mind, he could tell.

 

 

“ _ Oh, baby,” _ One of the few things Sicheng would probably understand him say. He pulled him to the bed and couldn’t wait for him to actually lay on it. Good thing he was flexible. Half of his body was pressed against the bed while his feet were still hitting the floor.

 

 

He hiccuped in pleasure as Yuta smothered him with kisses and ruthlessly pressed their hips together. Turns out he was only wearing boxers. Sicheng wasn’t one to whine, but he was so horny that he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t even aware it was adding to the whole hentai girl persona.

 

 

“Onii-Chan~!” Yuta made him whimper out when he slipped his fingers under the bra to toy with his nipples. They weren’t normally this sensitive, but Yuta’s touch was magical. His tongue, accompanied by arousingly hot breath, teased him through the thin fabric. As bad as he wanted to fuck him, he was enjoying the lingerie and Japanese far too much.

 

 

Now impatient, Sicheng racked his mind to try and remember. “O - Onii-Chan,” He tried his best to steady his breathing. “ _ I want.. You to f - fuck me.” _

 

 

If he was an animal, he would have gone feral at that moment. Maybe he sort of did, in a way.

 

 

Yuta pulled him up so that he was lying on the bed. “Turn over.” He reached over into the drawer to grab the necessary lube. Condom.. Maybe not so necessary this time. Sicheng was sweetly perking up his ass for him when he turned back.

 

  
“So pretty,” He left kisses along the hem of the panties, letting his tongue slip under at times. Yuta prodded at his hole for the sake of teasing.

 

 

“Yuta,” Sicheng’s hips jolted forward. They didn’t go far, because his thighs were expectantly secured and pulled back by his lover’s hands. “Onii-Chan,  _ fuck. _ ”

 

 

He took advantage of the fact that he was now semi - still, and yanked the panties down with his teeth. “Mm,” There was no restraint when he started working at his hole with his tongue. To get a little more comfortable, one knee was propped up on the bed while his foot was planted on the ground.

 

 

God, this is what he really wanted, for it to be like this. Yuta losing all control and pleasuring him until they both would eventually hit their high. He panted and moaned at the sheer pleasure of just this. As a joke, Sicheng would always say that he was so good with his tongue because he spoke more than one language. Times like this did nothing to prove him wrong. He wiggled his ass back into his mouth in a plea for fingers, but his tongue would suffice.

 

 

The younger bit his lip and held onto the blanket. Unbelievable how Yuta was actually letting this happen. “Onii-Chan,  _ yes, fuck, _ ” Sicheng could feel his cock kicking from where it was currently trapped by the panties that hadn’t been fully pulled off.

 

 

Yuta would have fucked him with them on, if they allowed it. He reluctantly pulled back to lay his lover on his back and pull them off.

 

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Sicheng could just feel how red and flushed he was. In Yuta’s eyes, he probably looked like the first meal he had in - how many? - five weeks. “ _ I want you to fuck me. _ ”

 

 

Even though his Japanese vernacular was limited, he couldn’t care less. Yuta stood at the edge of the bed to spread lube on his fingers.

 

 

“N - No!” His boyfriend spoke his first non - Japanese words of the day. “Just do it.”

 

 

In his mind, that meant that Sicheng had been trying to please himself, but he just wasn’t getting as much pleasure as he would if it were Yuta. He climbed onto the bed and pulled him along so that he was on top.

 

 

“Pretty boy,” Yuta spoke so that he could understand. “Dressed up for me, learned some Japanese for me… I’m so pleased.” His hands on his hips silently commanded him. “Maybe I should hold out more often, if I get this.”

 

 

Sicheng was about to make an objecting statement when he began to sink down on him slowly. Gosh, he was so fucking fast when he was horny, he hadn’t even noticed. They were both trying to go slow and make this extremely erotic session last, but they were too eager, like rabbits in heat or something. He started bouncing on his lap, gasping for air. Luckily, they weren’t very vocal, but were in more arousing ways.

 

 

Yuta let out small grunts mixed in with moans every time he came back down. If his mind wasn’t so clouded with pleasure, he would be slamming his hips up to meet him and this would be done within moments. For the latter of the two, his slim stomach muscles were contracting in an effort not to cum. That was the common theme over the past hour; Both of them holding out, sometimes slowing down or full on stopping to draw out the pleasure. The hour of edging ended just as one would imagine: Yuta rolling him over and slamming his hips into him until they both came.

 

 

“Fuck,” Sicheng’s legs were still twitching when Yuta kissed his cheek and went off to grab something to clean up.

 

 

_ “I swear to god, you made a mistake telling me where your spare key is. Yuta, if you pull some shit like this again I will castrate you, you said you would come back and now I’m the one that had to pay, again, when you said you-” _

 

 

Sicheng barely had time to preserve his dignity (i.e. his unclenched hole leaking with cum and bra - wearing torso covered in cum) before the body entered the room.

 

 

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Things I wish I could unsee.” Doyoung covered his eyes.

 

 

Yuta came speeding in and groaned. “I lost track of time, what can I say. Times flies when you’re having fun, and you know that.”

 

 

“Almost two hours?”

 

 

Sicheng sighed. “Yes, two hours.” He said monotonically, for the sake of getting him to leave. “Yuta is such a passionate lover, he fucked me so hard and satisfied me so much, we fucked all over this room for two hours straight-”

 

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

 

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { please read !! }
> 
> i write so much of these, there will definitely be a second book. this was just apart of my series for pride month, which i totally recommend if you want more content, as well as my other works.
> 
> but to those subscribed, thank you, to those who simply read, thank you, to those who bookmarked, thank you, to those who gave kudos, thank you, to those who commented, thank you, and to those who will read this or do any of the above in the future, thank you. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/froggiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x


End file.
